Stranger
Prologue I'm that girl who sits in the corner. Who is called the freak. Who no one gets near to. Who people label as the emo, the suicidal. Welcome to my life. I'm Alexandra James. Chapter 1 It was a normal morning. And by normal, I mean your step-dad beating you up and throwing beer bottles at you. Mom died a few years ago, leaving a lot of money to him. But in her will, he could only take it if he promised to take care of me. Her lawyer comes every now and then to check, and he faked that everything was okay. He threatened to kill me if I told him. His mouth smelled of the cheap beer in his hand, and he cursed. He threw a bottle at me, and I ducked. It barely missed me. He cursed with the four-letter word, and told me to pick them up or he would beat me up. I knew he was dead serious about beating me up. I picked up the shards one by one, and picked the last one, a sharp, long bit. I suddenly felt a pierce in my hand, and fresh blood oozed out of the cut. It was really nasty. I put them in the dustbin and ran to my room to get some antiseptic and bandage. I rubbed the antiseptic. I looked at it again. It stretched from end to end in my left palm. I quickly wrapped it in bandage and went downstairs quietly, my backpack in my back. I picked up a bottle of water, and sneaked to the door in the living room, where my step-dad was asleep. I ran out to the bus stop, no tears in my eyes. I was too hurt already to feel the pain. Chapter 2 I went to my locker and opened the door. Red liquid splashed into my face, and I heard some laughs behind me. I've had enough. It was the third time this morning, and it was just 12 p.m. I wiped it off my face, and looked back. Standing there was Dana Johnson, the most annoying girl in this whole stupid universe. She laughed and walked away. "Where do you think you're going?" I screamed. She turned around. "Oh, now you're trying to fight me huh, freak?" She smirked. She turned around with her ugly friends, and approached me. She pushed me towards the locker and strangled me. I felt anger boiling in my blood, and I clenched my fist. I screamed, and everything turned dark. When my vision returned, I had my leg on Dana's chest, and she was lying on the ground, frightened. I glared at her. She had bruises all over her, and from the corner of her lip, oozed fresh blood. "Good lord what did your do?" The school nurse ran towards her, and helped her up. Dana was too shocked to speak. The nurse glared at me and walked towards the clinic. Chapter 3 "You are expelled, Alexandra." That sentence kept buzzing in my ear. I walked to the door of my house and slammed the door. I ran upstairs and threw my backpack on the floor. I wouldn't need it anymore, anyways. I ran downstairs and took the kitchen knife. My stupid step-dad was still asleep. I quickly wrote a will filled with the worst curses you can ever think of, and sat down on my bed. I took the knife and held it up. I placed it on my wrist, and got ready. The lights suddenly flickered and the wind blew from the window. It hung open, and strong breeze came in. It took the knife with it, and it flew away. I screamed in frustration. "What do you want from me!? I've had enough with life! I just want to die and burn in hell!" I screamed and pulled my hair. I took a can of aerosol from the bathroom and sprayed it into my mouth, but it wouldn't work. I ran outside and got ready to dive from the balcony, when the strong breeze flew me back onto the floor. "Just kill me now!" I screamed. A silver light appeared in front of me. I touched it, and it flickered and exploded. It turned into a beautiful woman, her face pale and her hair silver. Her eyes glinted with silver, and her long white silk dress flowed gracefully. She had a pair of white translucent wings. "Hello, demigod. I do not will of your death. You shall live long enough to meet your Father," she said. "Stop it! I hate life! I hate everything about it!" I screamed. Her expression saddened, and she waved her hand gently in the air. And with that, I fell asleep. Chapter 4 I woke up in a yellow-walled room, with a window on my side. The bed was strangely comfortable, although I remembered that I fell asleep on the floor. I woke up, and found out that I was dressed in a pajama. I screamed. A blond teen ran into the room. He was James, my neighbor. "What's wro-" "James?!" I looked at him in shock. "Help! This guy is trying to ra-" He put his hand in my mouth. "Ssshhh!" I tried to scream. He looked around, and pulled his hand. "Shut up, Al! Gods you're so annoying!" I glared at him, and he looked frightened. "Stop glaring at me. It's just like looking at your Dad's eyes, geez," he said, looking freaked out. People have always said that I was pretty, like.. Scary-looking pretty. I had red eyes with thick lashes, and the doctors still don't know what went so wrong that I had them. Those red eyes, together with my dyslexia and ADHD, is why I'm called a freak. "My Dad?" I asked. "You know something about him?" "Yeah. The only thing he allows me to tell you is that.. He's not human." "My mom had me with an animal?!" "No no no.. Not an animal. A god." "Ha-ha. Very funny." "I'm serious, You know those gods in the Greek mythology?" "Yeah, why?" "They're real." I burst out laughing. "Never mind, demigods never believe in it when they're first told. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe." I sat down on the bed and glared at him. "Away from your step-dad." I immediately stood up and followed him. James had been my childhood friend, and he's one of the few friends I've got. I trust him, but this joke was going too far. Or.. Was it really a joke? We went outside, and we went inside a yellow taxi. There were three midget women in the front, sitting in the driver's seat, which was the driver's seat and the front seat merged to one. They all had grey hair, and all of them had holes on the top of their heads, and no eyes. The midget in the corner took a round thing out of her pocket and put it into the hole An eyeball. She passed it to the other midget, but James was quicker. He grabbed the eyeball out of her hand. "My eye!" The one in the corner screamed. She took out something -a tooth- out of her mouth, and passed it to the middle midget. "Give it back you-" "Drive us to Camp Half-Blood. Swear on the River Styx, and I'll give it back," James said. It was too much. My head started spinning, and I fainted. Chapter 5 I woke up in a big log cabin, and sitting next to me was a young girl scooping a golden ice cream into my mouth. I felt a warmth inside me. She had brunette hair, and a faint blush. Hey eyes were brown, and her lower half.. Wait a second. Her lower half was that of a white stallion's. "Where am I?" My head suddenly hurt, and memories flashed. The suicide attempt, the weird midgets. "Eloise, how is she?" Out of the door came a middle-aged man with brunette hair and brown eyes. He had a well-trimmed beard, and his lower part was just like tjhe girl's, except it was more muscular. He was wearing a weird-looking orange shirt. "She is fine, Father, I've given her the ambrosia ice cream," she bowed. "You may leave, Eloise," Chiron said, smiling at her. She nodded and walked outside. "I said, where am I?" "You are in Camp Half-Blood, dear. This is a safe place for a demigod like you." "What's a demigod?" I said, glaring at him instinctively. "A half man- half Greek God," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "No no no. My Dad died when I was 2 years old. You guys are crazy! Oh no.. I-I'm turning crazy. Now I'm seeing people with white stallion lower half and.." He looked at me in concern. "Your Father is not dead, child." "He is dead! I must get away from here.. I'm turning crazy! I.. I must.." I got up from the bed and ran. Ran away from this damn place. I ran to the front porch, to the pasture. My knees suddenly weakened, and I fell, face first, and fainted. Chapter 6 I woke up again in the same room. The horse girl was sitting next to me, chanting something in a strange language. "You-" "You are so stubborn! Sheesh, I've never had to treat a camper like you," she sighed. "You'll understand when you're in my shoes," I said. She stood up. "I must call Father. Get a good rest," she said, walking outside. I sighed and curled up in bed. The middle-aged man came back to the room together with James. "Come on, let's go to the Hermes Cabin," James said. "I'm Hermes' child?" "Umm, we still don't know. That's why we put you there." "Whose child are you?" "Apollo. Enough with the chit-chats, let's move your suitcase there." "My suitcase?" "Yeah, I got the help of Travis Stoll, son of Hermes." We walked towards the door, and James opened it. Chiron and James gasped. So did the other campers. Then I saw it. Thhere was a black spark on my head, and there was a hologram of a two-pronged staff. "Hail Alexandra James, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Master of the Dead." They all bowed before me. James stood up. "But sir, that's impossible. How can she not be in danger all these years?" "Hades must've protected her," Chiron said. "So did he ask the winged woman to stop me from attempting suicide?" I asked. "A breeze nymph? Yes, he must have." They brought my suitcase to a black cabin made of black obsidian stones. Inside was an enormous bed made out of skeletons. Sitting there was an italian in his 20s who was talking to a pale man with black hair. He looked at me. "Alexandra?" I gasped. "Who are you?" "Hades." He came close to me. He had this aura of strength and frightening charisma. "You look just like her," he said, studying my face, "just like her." I slapped him. Bold move, I know. "You let my Mom marry that abusive jerk, and you let her die slowly of cancer! Where have you been?" I screamed. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes, and it turned to sadness. "Take care of her." And with that, he faded, turning into black dust that flew out of the window. Chapter 7 I went to my bed and put everything inside the black obsidian wardrobe. Skeleton guards made a new bed for me, which was pretty cool. I chatted with the italian, who was apparently my half-brother. He was pretty cool, and he gave me some tips for surviving camp. I decided to take a walk. A huge bully stopped me. She was probably 30 years old "Wait a second, punk. You're new here. You should be toilet-dunk," she smirked. I glared at her, and she looked angry. "Trying to fight me, eh punk? You'll get double dip, then." She grabbed my collar and dragged me. I screamed and kicked, but she was too strong. She dragged me to the toilet and opened the door. "Stop it you idiotic giant!" I screamed. "I've had enough of you bullies!" She suddenly looked surprised. "You sound just like her. Oh gods. Are you.. Are you her daughter?" "Whose daughter?" "Fiona James." I looked at her in shock. "Yes, why?" I glared at her once more. "Oh gods. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't know-" "What does my Mom have to do with this?" I asked. "If you are Fi's daughter," she said calmly, "then you are my god daughter." Chapter 8 "What?!" "We were best friends. Half-sisters.She saved me from a hydra once." My jaw hung open. Oh My Gods. This bully was my god mother. "She ran away from this camp when she was pregnant, and she married your step-dad. We used to stay in touch, but that stupid jerk locked her up," she clenched her fist. She took me on a tour around the camp, and I found the place pretty cool. She even took me to the Armory, and helped me pick my weapon. It was a sharp long sword made of celestial bronze, and it was very light. Another kid wanted to take it, but Clarisse glared at her. I went back to my cabin, pretty exhausted. "See you tomorrow," Clarisse said. I sat down on bed and went to sleep.